


oh, stop that (taste euphoria)

by dramatic_audio



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: But Hey Whatever, It's Almost Midnight, M/M, extra emotional impact for if you've listened to promised land pt 2, ha i wrote this in fifteen minutes, i read it through once, only spoilers for season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic_audio/pseuds/dramatic_audio
Summary: Peter has words to say and a story to tell.





	oh, stop that (taste euphoria)

**Author's Note:**

> So short. So short. I wrote this at eleven twenty.

Oh, stop that. I'm not coming back but for the blood in your veins (that was me; for I set it to boil) but for the bones in your body (that was me; for I shaped them so) but for the air in your lungs (that was me; for I breathed it into you). You only wish for me materially, detective. I am with you right now.  
So do you want me? Come, tell me. Beg on your knees and sink into your dreams because I hear you there, in the clouds or in the stars.  
Do you think it cruel to have me when you sleep? Do you think it crueler to wake without me there?  
Wake with no fear, but fear that which is sleeping. For only there will your monsters return, and only there will I return--the two are not so different, for neither will walk upon this living earth with you again. Is that a comfort?  
And now you say you're fucked up, well, Juno, I could tell you stories. I'll tell you one now--because now is for storytelling, we'll have no second chance (we'll have a million, not like this). I'll tell you that I ran.  
I didn't used to feel the burning in my legs and my lungs. I used to taste euphoria on my breath and in the future. I used to do a lot of things, really. But when I learned that I'd confused euphoria for bile, well, it's the kind of revelation that sends you crashing. I didn't like to burn through identities and homes at the toss of a coin. No one really does, Juno, or they're lying. Whether they're lying to themself or you, well, you're the detective, detective.  
I realized what I truly wanted when my lungs began to ache. I held it in my hands--and then I woke up in an empty bed. And now it hurts to breathe.  
And you're the detective, detective. Tell me how it feels to wake and find that the greatest thing you've ever had is gone? Tell me how it feels to meet him in your dreams and wake to find him gone?  
No, no. You don't have to tell me. I'll just watch.  
Go ahead, Juno. Wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if that made sense. Comment if i didn't and i'll explain (if i remember what i means tomorrow morning).


End file.
